Eletrical Storm
by Luize Black
Summary: Eles eram uma a ausência das cores e a presença de todas elas, eles eram sol e terra, eles eram a fusão do ódio e da paixão, simplesmente Sirius e Bellatrix.


**U2 - Electrical Storm**  
  
Ela se revirava na cama, o suor escorrendo suavemente pela pele cálida e estranhamente pálida, os olhos negros abertos numa estranha ascensão ao medo, ele entrava a cada segundo junto a sua respiração, bombeava juntamente ao seu sangue, parecia veneno, a cada segundo que se passava dominava outra parte de seu corpo, sua alma, e a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era em Sirius. Estava tão alienada a ponto de pensar que eles ficariam bem naquela situação? Um auror com uma comensal, um amor de primos, um incesto... Ela não se importava com nada disso, apenas se importava com eles. Aquele amor corroía, ela se atreveria a dizer que machucava tanto que chegava a doer, e ela seria capaz de matar para parar de sentir aquela dor.  
O mar dançava em seu ritmo taciturno e controlado, estranhamente sedutor. Aquele cheiro de sal e areia, aquele era o cheiro de Sirius, e ele agora estava a seu lado, o seu maior problema estava a seu lado e ela sinceramente não se incomodava com isso, gostava mais que o suficiente, na verdade. A sensação de dependência que sentia pelo primo era incrivelmente agradável, chegava a ser até imprescindível, e ela se repreendia por gostar tanto disso, mas ao fim acabava sempre caindo na mesma rotina, era como uma droga, quanto mais ela se afundava a ele mais gostava, e incrivelmente sentia-se bem, ao invés do típico gosto amargo do arrependimento ela sentia sua adrenalina, sentia seu cheiro, e era realmente reconfortante. Sirius Black era reconfortante. E ele estava bem ao seu lado, Bellatrix podia sentir sua respiração compassada e dominante, e aquilo era tão bom que doía, ela não sabia explicar de onde vinha aquela dor, mas a sentia, era como respirar, não podia escolher entre senti-la ou não, era involuntário.  
  
**The sea it swells like a sore head and the night it is aching  
Two lovers lie with no sheets on their bed  
And the day it is breaking**  
  
Era como uma tempestade, instabilidades, explosões, esses eram eles, explosões e misturas de sentimentos que no final sempre os deixava homogêneos. Era visível em todas suas atitudes, Sirius e Bellatrix eram amantes, conselheiros, irmãos, eram apenas um. Os toques, as brigas, até mesmo as palavras, não havia como fugir, eles simplesmente eram um só.  
Uma chuva torrencial se iniciava lá fora, intensa e feroz, como ela. As árvores batiam violentamente no vidro, o vento uivava como se a desafiasse a enfrenta-lo, o céu, que é o palco das sensações, estava de um tom chumbo, a chuva estava cinzenta, o mundo estava sendo pintado de cinza, e ela já sabia disso há muito tempo, mas simplesmente não se importava, seu egoísmo gritante não permitia, ela não se permitia, era muito boçal para ela. Sua freqüência era desregulada, diziam que estava no sangue, sua freqüência era a freqüência de Sirius, seus corpos se fundindo não passavam de mesmos elementos, só que de cores diferentes, no fim sempre acabavam na mesma situação, a mistura, que sempre resultava numa cor negra, a junção de todas as cores, a junção dos sangues dos Black's.  
Bellatrix levantou-se gradativamente da cama, o coração batendo fracamente, aquela dor aumentava à medida que o tempo passava. Os olhos de carvão estavam largos e profundos, ela podia sentir, os móveis estavam tensos, a casa estava tensa, ela estava tensa, o único que parecia ileso àquela exaustiva ansiedade era Sirius, aquela sua inocência rara fazia com que Bellatrix se sentisse apreensiva por ele, ele sabia que em dias como aqueles não podiam se descuidar, mas ele não se importava, como sempre.  
  
**On rainy days we'd go swimming out  
On rainy days swimming in the sound  
On rainy days we'd go swimming out**  
  
Sirius sentiu o corpo de Bellatrix revirar-se sem sossego, parecia que ela estava presa a algum pesadelo e estava tentando soltar-se, ultimamente ela andava misteriosamente assustadora, vários quilos perdidos, os olhos negros largos, como se buscassem, em meio à escuridão, algo que não existisse, ele estava começando a se preocupar com a prima.  
Sentiu Bellatrix levantar-se da cama, e abriu suavemente os olhos, mantendo-os semicerrados. Bellatrix encontrava-se encostada à janela, o hálito suave de hortelã embaçava a janela, ela observava o mar, Sirius tinha certeza disso. Desde pequena Bellatrix tinha aquela estranha ligação à água, especialmente o mar, chegava a ser aterrorizante o modo solene com que a garota encarava as ondas que beijavam as praia, seus olhos expressavam uma tristeza tão profunda que parecia não ser possível que ela, uma adolescente de 19 anos, a sentisse. Aliás, esse era o maior problema de Bellatrix, sentir tudo tão profundamente, antes Sirius não entendia porque tanto mistério, tanta raiva, tanta tristeza, mas agora acreditava que talvez entendesse, Bellatrix não era como todas as outras pessoas, ela era simplesmente singular. Sua beleza era singular, suas palavras, seus beijos, Bellatrix era totalmente insubstituível, e talvez fosse por isso que não conseguia tirar a prima de seus pensamentos, por mais que se esforçasse, ela estava em sua mente a todo tempo, e ainda assim ele chegava a acreditar que isso não era o suficiente, ele realmente a amava, por mais que ela fosse quem era, que ele fosse quem ele era, Sirius simplesmente não podia evitar quere-la perto de si a todo o momento. Para o amor sempre havia um caminho, Sirius tentava acreditar que eles não seriam uma exceção, queria acreditar que um dia poderiam se encontrar sem ter toda aquela preocupação os sondando, ele odiava sentir-se preso.  
  
**You're in my mind all of the time  
I know that's not enough  
If the sky can crack there must be someway back  
For love and only love**  
  
Sirius levantou-se e pôs-se ao lado da prima que ainda observava insolentemente o mar, as mãos, que eram alvas e delicadas, estavam comprimidas contra a janela, os lábios rosados entornados num sorriso diabolicamente encantador, um sorriso que pertencia somente a ela.  
- O que está fazendo acordada a essa hora, Bella? – a voz dele saiu suave, suave como o sopro do vento, suas mãos fortes acariciando os cabelos negros, que mais pareciam fitas negras de cetim, da prima, o desejo de que não se separassem, quase inconsciente, mas presente e estranhamente gritante em todos seus atos.  
Bellatrix não respondeu, apenas continuou a fitar o mar, os olhos estranhamente vazios, uma expressão atordoada tomava-lhe a face élfica. Repentinamente ela fechou os olhos e uma expressão de dor tomou-lhe a face, seus pulsos, que pareciam ter sido cortados por punhais invisíveis, jorravam um líquido cálido e carmesim, o sangue banhava o corpo nu de Bellatrix por inteiro. Por um instante Sirius se desesperou, aquilo poderia ser magia negra, mas ele tinha absoluta certeza de que era um feitiço de proteção.   
A garota virou-se para Sirius deixando que o seu sangue também o tomasse, e ele sentiu-se fraquejado diante a atitude dela, ela poderia morrer com aquele feitiço, e ela havia feito isso para protege-los, para protege-lo...  
-Pare com isso, Bellatrix! - a voz de Sirius saiu grave, enquanto ele tentava comprimir o sangue de Bellatrix apertando-lhe os pulsos. – Você está louca, quer morrer?  
Bellatrix abriu os olhos e encarou-o com um desespero gritante, agora seu corpo todo tremia, e, pouco a pouco, seu sangue não escorria mais, ela conseguira sobreviver ao feitiço, isso já era um grande feito.  
- Eu não quero morrer, Sirius, aliás, estou tentando impedir que isso aconteça.- respondeu ela secamente - Tenho a leve impressão de que você pensa que essa guerra é como uma aventura que você tinha aos seus dez anos, mas não é, Sirius. Você pensa que os comensais são bruxos despreparados, apenas escolhidos ao acaso? – as mãos dela agora tocavam o abdômen do primo suavemente –Nós não fomos, eu te digo. Nós fomos treinados para matar, para torturar, é desumano Sirius, e você não está distante disso...- nessa parte as unhas de Bellatrix cravaram o abdômen de Sirius, mas ele não demonstrou ter sentido dor -E eu não quero esse fim para você... Você não vai morrer, não dessa maneira.  
- Eu não acho que essa guerra seja somente mais uma aventura dos meus _dez anos_, Bellatrix.- a voz dele era austera, quase cortante -Mas você quase morreu, você _quase_ morreu, Bellatrix. Isso não era necessário...- agora ele estava próximo dela, seus lábios se roçavam languidamente, uma deliciosa mistura de corpos, sangue, prazer, dor.  
A garota apertou o primo contra si, os lábios se tocavam ásperos em beijos de tirar o fôlego, o gosto do medo, da adrenalina, do sangue, um gosto que de amargo passava ao doce. Ele pôs-se sobre ela, o cheiro de terra molhada, que vinha dela, adentrava-lhe pelas narinas e impregnava-se prazerosamente em seu cérebro, o gosto salgado do mar e suor que compunham o belo corpo da garota tomavam-lhe a boca e dominavam-no, como se fossem alucinógenos. Seus gemidos suaves e inocentes, que ecoavam a todo o momento na mente do rapaz, os olhos de carvão, largos de tanto prazer, o movimento, tudo aquilo compunha uma incrível fórmula, deliciosos momentos de prazer, e ele realmente não queria perde-la, era complexo demais.  
Sirius a odiava profundamente, mas a amava mais ainda, seu rosto, seu gosto, seu corpo, tudo que a compunha, estar com Bellatrix era sagrado.  
Ele encarou-a nos olhos, os seus olhos cinzentos contra os negros dela, o movimento acelerando-se rapidamente, as batidas de seus corpos sincronizadas e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, como um mar de trevas que hipnotizavam e envolviam-no, ele não pode deixar de sentir a boca secar.  
Repentinamente tudo cessou e Sirius deixou seu corpo tombar sobre o da prima, ela ofegava lívida, o suor escorrendo por todo seu rosto juntamente às lágrimas, um gosto salgado. Sirius suspendeu de leve a cabeça, lambeu o lábio inferior de Bellatrix e com as mãos limpou-lhe as lágrimas.   
- Não chore.  
  
**Electrical Storm  
Electrical Storm  
Baby don't cry**  
  
Sons por todos os lados, enquanto Sirius jazia adormecido sobre a cama, Bellatrix permanecia na cama, a loucura infiltrando-lhe ao corpo, gritos de dor, choro, beijos, ela via tudo passar por sua mente, mas aquilo não pertencia a ela. Eram cenas vagas, cenas de morte das pessoas que _ela _havia matado, e incrivelmente não sentia nenhum remorso, apenas desafiava os pensamentos quase que insolentemente, não se importava com o que os outros falavam, ela nunca se importava.   
Ela tinha compromissos, tinha alianças, e uma delas estava impregnada em seu braço esquerdo, a marca negra. Compromissos com Tom Riddle, mortes, torturas, roubos, uma aliança de sangue e sacanagem, os Comensais da Morte.  
Bellatrix olhou gatunamente o primo, que se revirava sem jeito sobre a cama, ela nunca pensara que poderia sentir tanto prazer, não proporcionado por uma pessoa. Agora ela estava vendo novas cores, estava indo a lugares que nunca alguém havia ido. O gozo de estar com Sirius era quase inacreditável, ela consideraria uma utopia se não pudesse sentir seu cheiro e suas mãos tépidas tocando todo seu corpo, era como se fosse uma ilusão, e ela tinha a certeza de que acabaria logo, podia sentir.  
  
**Car alarm won't let you back to sleep  
You're kept awake dreaming someone elses dream  
Coffee is cold but it'll get you through   
Compromise that's nothing new to you.  
Let's see colours that have never been seen  
Let's go places no one else has been**   
  
Cerca de sessenta por cento de seus pensamentos eram reservados a ela, mas ele ainda sentia que não era o suficiente. Parecia exagero, mas venera-la seria pouco. Bellatrix era tudo que tinha, sua família, seu apoio, sua amante, seu demônio, e mais que tudo, Bellatrix era ele, era parte daquele Sirius que estava deitado, supostamente adormecido sobre a cama, Bellatrix já era parte dele, e tira-la dele era como extirpar-lhe uma parte do corpo, ele sentiria, primeiramente, uma dor incondicional, de pois se estabilizaria, se acostumaria a viver sem ela, porém mais tarde tudo voltaria, como uma crise de abstinência, e ele definharia, seu corpo apodereceria e secaria com a escassez de Bellatrix, ele morreria, não tinha nenhuma dúvida disso. Seu sangue era o vinho, seu corpo o alimento, seus olhos eram um paraíso gótico, a sustentação, um ponto fracamente fixo, mas ainda assim um porto-seguro, e ele impressionava-se ao ver que todas essas qualidades eram cabíveis em um ser humano, a carcaça de carbono e distintamente bela de Bellatrix, às vezes ele duvidava que ela era desse mundo e às vezes estava certo.  
O inferno vinha à tona em sua mente, entrava em seu corpo e domava a pouca sanidade que ainda lhe restava. A hora em que teria que fazer sua escolha estava chegando, o que era certo ou o que para ele era certo.  
O céu estava caindo sobre sua cabeça e de repente tudo ficara escuro, as trevas tomavam brutalmente o sistema ao seu redor e ele apenas tateava Bellatrix, seus olhos estavam cegos. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu se livrar do mar de trevas deparou-se com uma realidade medonha, uma carnificina, tudo estava pintado de carmesim, inclusive ele, corpos jaziam inertes sobre o chão, seus rostos apáticos e cansados à espera de uma ajuda que nunca viera e que nunca viria, não para seus corpos, mais brancos do que cera, frios e sem nenhum rastro de vida. A vez deles passará, se iniciava uma nova geração, uma geração pronta para a rotina do sofrimento e da dor, um banho de sangue. Seguiam em fila indiana, como animais irracionais domados, o rumo era a morte, eles caíam, um a um, num mar vermelho, vermelho de amor, de desejo, de ira, de sangue. E no meio de todo esse inferno ele buscava somente Bellatrix, suas entranhas reviravam-se, como se fossem verdadeiras moradas de serpentes, sua temperatura aumentava e seu sangue borbulhava dentro de suas veias, precisava desesperadamente de Bellatrix. Vê-la era como voltar para casa depois de um dia ruim, era como sentir o cheiro de roupa limpa quando se está cansado. Ele a procuraria até encontra-la, porque para eles haveria um caminho, teria que haver.  
  
**You're in my mind all of the time  
I know that's not enough  
Well if the sky can crack there must be someway back  
To love and only love   
Electrical storm x 3  
Baby don't cry**  
  
Nem o mar infinito lá fora era capaz de suavizar o calor que os tomava, ele estava invadindo o ambiente, seus corpos, suas mentes, e faziam com que a sanidade entrasse em ebulição. Tudo ao redor armazenava calor, a cama, os lençóis brancos, os azulejos creme do banheiro, a porta de cerejeira, era o calor da má sorte, o calor da desgraça, era o maléfico se aproximando, rindo da inutilidade do casal diante ele, brincando com sua felicidade, zombando de sua capacidade, era o que fazia arder todo o ódio presente em seus corpos colados, o suor escorrendo mutuamente e misturando-se ao sangue Black, um gosto de metal contra a pele, uma necessidade do gosto de Bellatrix, a prioridade de gozo e prazer a qual ele tinha direito, não era só porque ele jamais tinha passado por aquilo que estava errado, Sirius sinceramente torcia por isso.  
Ele acariciou o interior das coxas de Bellatrix, a pele delgada e macia arrepiando-se a cada toque, o corpo tornando-se mais úmido a cada segundo, o tremor involuntário do prazer tomando-lhe totalmente, seus olhos, especialmente seus olhos, que eram de um negro -cor de ébano- profundo como a própria melancolia, exalavam todo o prazer que sentia com somente um toque.  
Sirius pôs-se sobre a prima, pode sentir seu sexo úmido, quente e pulsante, ele enfiou vagarosamente a mão sobre a longa camiseta da prima e tocou-lhe a fina calcinha negra, livrando a morena rapidamente do que parecia lhe provocar um enorme incômodo àquela hora. Os movimentos eram suaves, mas avançaram progressivos para a violência, a violência que sempre estivera presente nos dois, o gosto da brutalidade dissipando-se em seus lábios ávidos, ávidos por novos gostos, novos mundos, novos desafios, novas vitórias e decepções, mas dessa vez eles sabiam que haviam perdido, não era preciso mais do que respirar para dar-se conta de que não havia mais volta, não havia mais ida, eles permaneciam estáticos, cercados pela escuridão crescente que viria engoli-los o mais cedo que lhe fosse permitido.  
Bellatrix agarrou os cabelos negros e sem corte de Sirius, o suor brotando de sua testa, seus olhos distantes de tanto desejo e paixão misturados.  
-Sirius, eu te amo.- a voz saiu baixa como o farfalhar do vento, tão suave que ele não pode escutar, somente fechou os olhos e deixou-se dominar.  
  
**It's hot as hell, honey in this room  
Sure hope the weather will break soon  
The air is heavy, heavy as a truck  
We need the rain to wash away our bad luck  
Well if the sky can crack there must be some way back  
To love and only love**   
  
Uma tempestade torrencial e elétrica abraçava a Terra, sua fragrância de medo e fascínio entrava nos poros do casal nu que jazia inocentemente sobre a cama, os lençóis brancos, levemente encardidos, jogados desajeitosamente sobre o chão de madeira.  
Um descontrole de energia, descontrole de sentimentos, um misto de raiva, ódio, sangue, gozo, prazer, uma mistura de Sirius e Bellatrix.  
  
E**lectrical storm x 3**   
  
Ela levantou-se timidamente, os pés brancos como raios de lua contrastando gritantemente com a madeira negra. Vestiu silenciosamente a roupa negra e rumou em direção a porta.  
- Vai sem se despedir, priminha? – a voz dele saiu tão fria que o estômago de Bellatrix parecia estar congelado também, e repentinamente ela se sentiu impura por deixa-lo ali sem nada, somente seu cheiro impregnado ao ar.  
- Era a intenção.- a voz dela saiu quente, nenhum sarcasmo perceptível.  
Um silêncio acusador tomou o aposento, uma acusação invisível e esmagadora, o cheiro da morte escorrendo pelas paredes, as lágrimas caindo dos olhos de carvão de Bellatrix.  
-Não chore.- ele se aproximou dela, limpou-lhe as lágrimas e beijou-lhe a testa, para logo em seguida abrir a porta e sair sem rumo pela praia na certeza de que tudo havia apenas começado.  
  
**Baby don't cry x 3**


End file.
